


Shadow Of Another

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: No idea what to name this [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Shiho Suzui was in a dark and endless room. This isn’t the hospital.. she thought. and there in the middle in front of her stood herself. Staring back at her with tired yellow eyes.”Hey.. let’s talk..”





	Shadow Of Another

 

 

Shiho Suzui was in a dark and endless room. _This isn’t the hospital.._ she thought. and there in the middle in front of her stood herself. Staring back at her with tired yellow eyes.

 

“ _Hey.. let’s talk...”_ The clone spoke, her golden eyes glistening. Shiho shivered, the golden eyes staring deep into her heart.

“Wh-Who,,?” Shiho started, before she noticed her leg wasn’t broken “What the..?” She murmured, her eyes widened with shock

” _It_ _would_ _seem_   _We are in a place outside of reality wouldn’t it? Like a dream?”_ Her clone spoke again with a tilted head. Shiho looked up, her hair for falling on her face

”Y-Yes.. it would seem so.” Shiho said cautiously.

 

She eyed the clone, it was like looking into a mirror. Every freckle, every strand of hair, every wrinkle. What stood out the most though was their golden eyes, and the scorch and bruises that laid on the mysterious figure. Shiho gulped before she spoke again

”Who are you.?” She asked cautiously

The figure blinked, before stepping forward. Shiho cringed to the crunching sound of a twisted and broken leg. Purple and black smoke seemed to drift from their legs. The clone stood only a foot away from Shiho with a cold unmoving stare

They stopped to observe Shiho before opening their mouth

” _isnt it obvious..?_ _I am Shiho Suzui.._ ” They spoke, their voice distorted and rippling. 

Shiho stood still, it felt like her world had froze. 

“W-What,,?” She whispered, The Shadow stepped forward, Shiho shakingly stepped back. 

” _No you’re not,. Your fake. I am_ _your true self..” _They said, their eyes flashed. ” _I am all you desire, all of who you are and who you hide to be”_

”W-What..” Shiho stuttered, she felt her voice give out as she covered her mouth.

” _Must I really repeat myself again.. I’m tired... I am you, a shadow of your true self. Tch, You’re just as dumb as Ann_ ” Shadow Shiho said, 

”Don’t call me that,, that’s not what I think-“ Shiho stuttered

” _Then why did she leave you,,”_ The Shadow asked “ _why did she leave you to kamosh-“_

“Don’t say his name.” Shiho snapped. The shadow stood surprised by the sudden take. Shiho took a step forward, the shadow limped a step back. “Don’t you dare say that bastard’s name..”.

Shadow Shiho took a moment before smiling

” _What? Are you too afraid?”_ She taunted, her pale golden eyes staring furiously at Shiho.

”N-“ Shiho started, her leg pulsed with pain, it felt like the ground beneath them was falling. “No..” she choked out. The shadow smirked as they limped forward, their leg becoming more misshaped and corrupted as they stepped.

” _Liar.”_ They spoke “ _big big liar.. your terrified of him. You couldn’t do anything to stop him. You let him trample all over you so now all you can do in this hospital room is grieve and hate you and other people’s actions”_  

“T-That’s not true.!” Shiho screamed as she stumbled forward, she felt herself fall to her knees. 

“ _That’s why you wanted him dead.”_

Shiho choked on her tears. She looked up at the grim face of the shadow. Her shadow. Herself.

” _You wanted to kill him. You wanted to see him dead. You wanted to see him suffer.”_ Shadow Shiho hissed, their voice contorted and crackling. Like an old radio with a deeper and whispering voice overlayed to it. It was demonic.

Shiho whimpered as she hung her head, her heart felt like it was ripped out. It felt like an eternity of silence

**“** _Ann Takamaki is all to blame.”_ They suddenly spoke. Shiho opened her eyes

_”_ What did you say.?” 

_“Ann Takamaki is all to blame”_  Shadow Shiho repeated,their yellow eyes staring down at Shiho’s pathetic body.

”What are you talking about..?! She didn’t do anything wrong!” Shiho shouted, she struggled to stand up, only to crumple back to the ground with a painful yelp.

_“Why didn’t she give herself to Kamoshida?”_ Shadow Shiho asked. _“If she gave up herself, you wouldn’t have been-“_  they stopped themself. Shiho clenched her fists.

“SHUT UP” She screamed. Shiho lifted herself into her feet and without thinking she punched the yellow eyed girl straight across the face. The shadow tumbled to the ground with a loud crack. “Don’t ever say that Ann is the reason why that happened! Or else it is an insult to make yourself look like me..!” She yelled.

The shadow laid still. Their eyes dull as they looked up at the empty black void. Shiho crumpled down back to her knees, she dragged herself tiredly next to her shadow.

“ _Hey.. guys really like this girl.. dint you..”_ The shadow chuckled. Shiho looked away from the shadow.

”Yeah.. Yeah I do..” she murmured. 

 

 

 

 

 

 A Year Later.

 

 

 

 

”Hey Shiho! Have you heard of the Phantom Thieves?” A girl asked her as she held up a phone. It had been a year since Shido’s confession, the Phantom Thieves stayed alive in popularity, constantly debated if they still or ever did exist.

”Huh?”

”The Phantom Thieves! You won’t believe what happened! The Phantom Theif Website got hacked and was replaced with a giant poster of the Phantom Thieve’s code-names and silhouettes!” The girl said, Shiho picked up the phone as she looked at the poster. Nine people stood in a line holding mugshot boards with different code names on them. The black silhouettes contrasted the bright red background and red masks that stood out from each member.

Each name was so unique along with their personality

Joker, Crow, Fox, and Queen seemed to lose dramatically as Skull, Oracle, Panther, and Noir seemed to be more casual. The most strange was Mona who seemed like a monster cat..? She shook it off as creative freedom.

As much as they intrigued Shiho, one stood out the most: Panther. She stared at the phone before the girl she was talking to broke her trance.

“Well Shiho?” They asked. Shiho blinked before smiling

”Well I think it’s awesome, I like Panther the most though” Shiho said

”Woah what! I thought Joker was pretty cool!” She smiled as the girl seemed to ramble forever. _My new life is beginning Ann, I hope you support me, even now_ Shiho thought to herself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

”Man is this for real! Our popularity just went up a bunch by just one photo!” Ryuji said.

”All thank’s to Inari’s weird talent of art and my awesome tech hacking” Futaba snorted as she crackled her knuckles. Akira had came to visit as he laid comfortably at the table. 

“Are you sure this will be okay? What if someone catches us?” Makoto asked worriedly. 

“Don’t worry about it, besides it was Lady Ann’s idea. She was pretty hyped about it.” Morgana meowed.

”Look at the comments on this.. ‘I want Queen it Step On Me-‘ w-who wrote this?!” Makoto yelped, she clenched her phone as she looked away eembarrassed.

”Ooh I wanna see if I can find any about me!” Ryuji said as he snatched the phone. As the group huddled around the phone looking at the ridiculous comments Akira felt hs phone buzz.

_Mishima: Akira! You won’t believe it! The Phansite got hacked!_

_Mishima: Someone leaked photos of you guys!_

_Me: Yeah, it was us._

_Misihima: What?! No way! So that’s what you guys look like when your stealing hearts?_

_Mishima: Amazing! You guys are so cool!_

Akira smiled to himself as pride swelled up in his chest. The Phantom Thieves were his family, and he was happy.

_Thank you guys so much_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Akechi is still dead but when they made the poster, they all made the decision that he still deserved to be part of the phantom thieves


End file.
